


Five People Ryusei Sakuta Kissed

by predilection



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Series
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/predilection/pseuds/predilection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five People Ryusei Sakuta Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> Because I wanted to write about Ryusei being bisexual.
> 
> This story contains spoilers for the Jiro plotline and for Movie War Ultimatum.

**one  
Jiro Iseki**

As he left the dojo, the night air was pleasantly cool against Ryusei's sweat-soaked skin. He spotted Jiro on a nearby bench and sat down next to him.

They had spent the day training for an upcoming grading, and with all the hard work they had been putting into it, he was sure they were going to pass with flying colours. Ryusei felt confident and content, and when he glanced over at Jiro, Jiro was looking up at the stars.

Without thinking too hard about it, Ryusei leaned over and did something he had been thinking about doing for a while. He kissed Jiro. 

It was a small kiss -- a simple a brush of lips, really -- but it was the first time Ryusei had ever kissed anyone and it made him feel like his whole body was covered in goose bumps.

Jiro didn't recoil. He didn't react much at all. He just stared at Ryusei with wide eyes afterwards.

They never talked about it. Ryusei wanted to, but before he could bring it up, Jiro got his hands on a switch. By the time Ryusei rescued Jiro from its effects, any conversation they could have had about that night had long since become unimportant.

 

**two  
Gentaro Kisaragi**

Gentaro was so excited that he was practically bouncing around the Rabbit Hutch. 

As a gesture of his friendship, he had delivered valentines to everyone at school -- including the boys, the teachers and the entire cleaning staff. 

When Gentaro began to tell the others about how he had finally managed to track down the janitor who works the night shift, Ryusei started to tune out of the conversation. He was tired because Gentaro had roped him into helping with Operation Valentine and because he had spent hours assisting Gentaro find said janitor. 

It was because he wasn't paying attention that it took him so long to realize that Gentaro was apparently so thrilled about the success of his valentine project that he was going around smooching everyone in the Kamen Rider Club.

He got Miu, Shun, and JK before Ryusei clued in that he was next, and by that point, it was too late to escape. Gentaro was already in his space and planting a kiss on his mouth. 

A moment later, Gentaro had moved on, and with his lips pursed, began chasing Tomoko, Yuki and Kengo around the room.

 

**three  
Inga Blink**

After they defeated the Kyodyne and arrived back on Earth, Ryusei was tasked with seeing Inga off. As they were saying their goodbyes, she walked up to him, grabbed him by his jacket and kissed him on soundly on the lips.

It was so unexpected that it took Ryusei a moment to grasp what was happening, but when he did, his whole body tensed. 

He liked Inga. He thought she was smart, strong and attractive, and although they had only just met, he would be lying if he said that he hadn't already thought about kissing her. However, now that it was actually happening, he found that he didn't want to kiss her at all. 

He brought his arms up, and with his hands planted firmly on her shoulders, he pushed her away.

She didn't seem upset or surprised by his rejection, and the corner of her mouth quirked upwards as she told him, "It was worth a shot."

 

**four  
Kengo Utahoshi**

Ryusei and Kengo spent the better part of the afternoon working on switches. Fine-tuning a particularly difficult switch ate up most of their time, and when they finally completed it, they turned to look at each other, triumphant.

Ryusei immediately noticed that Kengo's face was much closer to his than he had expected, and he felt an almost electric jolt of attraction -- the kind he hadn't experienced since he became conscious of his feelings for Jiro. If the wanting look on Kengo's face was anything to go by, he felt it too.

Ryusei met Kengo half-way, tilting his head to the side as their mouths met. This kiss was hard and passionate, and it wasn't long before Ryusei had his hands in Kengo's hair and Kengo had his fisted in Ryusei's uniform. 

When they pulled away from each other, out of breath and flushed, Kengo seemed startled. He blinked at Ryusei like he wasn't sure what had just happened. Ryusei, who had never kissed anyone like that before, felt equally flustered. 

Kengo muttered an apology, and even though he wasn't exactly sure what he was apologizing for, Ryusei offered one in return. They went back to work despite the awkward and uncomfortable silence that settled between them.

Ryusei often worked in close quarters with Kengo after that, but he never again felt any kind of spark between them.

 

**five  
Tomoko Nozama**

Ryusei patiently stood in line for Tomoko's book signing. He knew he didn't have to wait like this to see her, but he also knew what his presence here would mean to her.

He had picked up her new novel on his way home from the airport, and had stayed up late into the night reading it cover to cover. It was about a little witch who had difficulty making friends, and reading it made him miss her even more. 

When he made it to the front of the line, he felt a shiver of anticipation as he handed her his copy of her book. She took it from him without looking up and realizing he was there. He watched her as she doodled on the inside cover and signed her name, and he held his breath when her eyes finally came up to meet his.

She stared at him in shock for a moment, and then she stood up, ran around the autograph table and threw her arms around his neck. 

She grinned at him, her smile lighting up her whole face, and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her. He was already bending down and angling his mouth towards hers before he realized what he was doing. 

He was about to pull away and apologize for being presumptuous when she rose up onto her tip toes and leaned in until they were breathing the same air. She said, "Welcome back," and closed the gap between them, capturing his mouth with her own.

It was a simple kiss, yet it felt very different from all his previous ones. He knew he was kissing someone who wanted him as much as he wanted them, and that made him feel content all the way through to his bones.

When he pulled away, she beamed up at him, and her expression was somehow even brighter than before.

Ryusei smiled back and bent down to kiss her again.


End file.
